The perfect present
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: It's Isabella's birthday and the boys and Candace got her the perfect present.


**Hey hey hey people, what's up? Well, this story just shows that I am still alive, just having a writer's block, massive headache and the worst cough.**

**I don't own Isabella, Candace, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Phineas. I think that's all, oh wait, and Perry, I don't own him either. Only the story and plot.**

**The flashback is Phineas' POV, reality Isabella's and Phineas'.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as I walked... somewhere with a blindfold.

"It's a secret. Since the boys will probably be having a hard time wrapping up your gift, we need to lure you away." Candace replied

Just when I was going to reply back, I heard a muffled scream then a whistle.

"What was that?" I asked

"Your gift is ready! Come on let's go!" She replied then we walked, and walked.

She removed my blindfold then saw everyone.

"Happy birthday!" They greeted merrily

"Wow, thanks guys! You really are the best!" I said

"Ready for your gift?" Ferb asked, I nodded

He pulled out a remote then pressed the big red button on it then the sliding door slid up and Buford and Baljeet pushed a big wagon and on the wagon, there was a big green box, a really big box, a person could even fit in.

"Happy birthday!" Baljeet said, "Go ahead, open your gift."

When I walked near the box, it moved a bit then I heard a muffled voice. I gave Buford, Baljeet, Candace, and Ferb curious looks.

"What's in there?" I asked

"Just open it." Buford replied then I removed the top.

When I peeked in, I saw

"Wow guys, you got me a Phineas doll!" I squealed

"A doll? I'm not a doll." My doll said

"Are you a robot?" I asked

"No."

"Then what are you?" I asked then he sighed.

"I'm the real Phineas." He answered

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

"So Ferb, you done with the banner?" I asked as I put some food on the table

"Almost." He replied then took a look at our room, "Hey Phin, could you get me a towel? We have one in our room."

"Here." I said as I grabbed the clean towel lying on the table and gave it to Ferb.

He gave me an annoyed look, I don't know why though maybe he's tired.

"Hey Phineas would you go get Perry in our room?" Ferb asked

"He's under the tree." I replied

Again, Ferb looked rather irritated. I was about to ask him what the problem is when he said something.

"Could you grab my phone, I think it's on my bed." He said then I walked over to the edge of the table, grabbed his phone and gave it to him.

He looked very annoyed then looked at our room, I was still standing in front of him. When I was about to ask him what was wrong, he threw his phone through the bedroom's window.

"Um." I said

"Now could you get it?" He asked

I walked to the house.

"Gee, I wonder what's bothering him." I mumbled then grabbed the door knob and turned it and entered the room.

I grabbed his phone which was on his bed, man he's a good shooter, then when I was about to go out, I saw a wrench lying on the floor. I walked over to it then I grabbed it, the next thing I know, I'm trapped in a net facing the ceiling. I saw Candace ran from behind the telephone booth.

"Oh good Candace you're here, could you help me?" I begged

"I told you so Ferb, we needed bait." Candace yelled as she stuck her head out the window

"Wait, you and Ferb did this?" I asked

"Mm-hm Buford and Baljeet are in it too." Candace answered

I crossed my arms then said, "So what's this for?"

"You'll know in just a bit. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call the boys and stall Isabella." Candace replied then went out of the room.

A few minutes later, Buford and Baljeet went in the room and Buford is carrying a ribbon and thick long red lace while Baljeet was carrying a big box and green wrapping paper.

"Guys, we could work this out." I said nervously

"What do you think will we do? Hurt you? We wouldn't spoil our gift for girly." Buford replied

"I'm a gift?" I asked

"Yes, basically, Isabella's dream gift is you." Baljeet replied

"So you're going to wrap me up to give to Isabella?" I asked

"That's what we're going for." Buford replied then Baljeet closed the door

"Fine, just put me down so you can 'wrap me'." I said

Buford then lowered me then I prepared to run.

"When you're on the ground, run for it." I said to myself

When I touched the ground, we all stared at each other for a moment then I ran to the door.

"He's getting away Baljeet, chase him!" Buford yelled as I opened the door and quickly got out of the room.

When I was near the sliding door, I tripped but I got up quickly. Ferb must've noticed that I was escaping, he used a remote to lock the sliding door.

"They really want to get me so badly." I said to myself as I turned around to run to the front for but Buford and Baljeet were there.

"Alright, you got me." I said then Buford brought out his lace then tied my whole body up, "It's hard to move you know."

"We know." They replied simultaneously

"You know, tying up Phineas is not enough." Bajeet said, "I know. Let's give him a big ribbon."

"A big ribbon? Baljeet are you sure about that?" I asked

"Yes." He replied then put a big ribbon under my chin.

"It makes me hard to move, and breath." I muttered

"Now go in the box before they get here." Buford said

"No." I replied

"You made us do it." Buford said then carried me

"Put me down Buford!" I said

"I'll put you down in the box." He replied then put me down

"Never forget this day." I said as Baljeet put the lid of the gift box

"We really wouldn't." Baljeet replied then I felt like I was being moved.

* * *

"So, that's probably the reason how I got here." Phineas said

When Phineas finished, Candace, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were laughing.

"I wished I was part of the chase and wrapping." Candace said as she laughed

"It was one of the best parts of my life." Baljeet laughed

"So Isabella, did you like your gift?" Ferb asked

I kept quiet for a minute as they stared at me.

"I love it!" I squealed then hugged Phineas

"Glad you liked me." Phineas replied, "So now could you unwrap me?"

"Of course." I replied then removed the lace all around him

When I finished unwrapping, he hugged me then let go.

"Ready to be my new owner?" He asked

If he wasn't hugging me, I'd probably be fainting by now.

"Yeah." I replied dreamily

"So how many days does a gift stay with you?" He asked

"Remember the bracelet you got me when we were four?" I asked

"The one with hearts and flower beads?" He asked

"Yeah, I still have it." I said

"What? That's nearly a decade ago." He said

"All gifts are precious to me, I keep them all. Even the play pen my dad gave me when I was one." I said

"So I may be yours for years?" He asked

"Yeah, you're m-." I wanted to continue my statement but then I kissed him before I finished.

When I pulled away, I saw the shocked look on his face.

"Catch me." I said dreamily then fainted.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

She kissed me. I should've caught her but the shock went through my body and left me paralyzed. It's a good thing Ferb and Buford were behind her. When the shock was all gone, I bit my lower lip and licked it. What I didn't notice was everyone staring at me as if waiting for my reaction, which they probably were.

"Her lips tastes like strawberry." I said

* * *

**So there. I don't know what else to say but there is a picture for this story. Here it is http : / / mrsdk1998 .deviantart .com /art / Request 4 - to - phinabellafan2298 - 303679723**

**Remove the spaces okay?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
